Night Club
by foreverbestinglife
Summary: Alittle Danico fun. I had my creative juices flowing after going to a night club tonight. Ahhhh...why can't Nico be real?
1. Chapter 1

Night Club

On a Friday night, at 3am Dani Santino would be considered the type of girl to be sleeping. However, this week Janette, her best friend, is in town. Tonight at 10pm Janette had burst through her bedroom doors and had told Dani to dress up, they were going dancing. Never in a million years did Dani think at her age she would still be dancing into the wee hours of the morning. Yet, its 3am and she is dressed in her skimpiest black dress, black stilettos, dark shadowed makeup, hair braided into an elegant twist, and small purse. She slumped onto a bar stool and ordered another mojito. She hadn't done this much dancing since prom, but she was buzzed enough with an added mix of adrenaline, she didn't care. Janette was still being flocked in the middle of the dance floor, having always had the bigger party personality than Dani. But, Dani had always been the better dancer.

Sipping on her mojito, she thought over her dance partners. All handsome, some taller, others the same height, most with muscles, but all lacking one thing. They weren't who Dani truly desired. At that moment her phone beeped, pulling it out of her small purse she looked at the caller id and smiled while a blush spread across her face. Opening the text she wandered what Nico could want at 3am. But, as she read the text, she realized 3am was exactly Nico's time for things to be taken care of. As her text indicated he was on her porch and worried because she wasn't answering. So finishing her mojito and walking outside she dialed his number, only after making sure she had cleared the noise of the club did she hit send. As he picked up she noted he was breathing heavily.

"Nico?"

"Dani?! Where are you?"

"Im out and about Nico, whats up?"

"I've been at your house since 2:30, and you never answered your door. Are you okay? Do you need a ride? Where are you?"

She let a sigh escape, thinking how much she would love a ride but for different purposes than Nico had in mind. Damn, she thought, maybe I've had a little more alcohol than I realized.

"I'm fine Nico, I'm at a club in Manhattan, Janette wanted to go dancing."

"Danielle, that didn't answer my question. Where are you?"

"At a club, Nico."

"Where?"

"Manhattan."

"Damnit! Dani what is the name of the club?"

"Oh, right. It's Night fantasies right next to the Hampton on 2nd street. But, really Nico I'm ok, I should be home soon."

"Dani we have a situation, I'll be there in 10 to pick you up."

"But..Nico…Hello?" The phone line went dead. If she was being honest with herself she was a little excited for Nico to come pick her up. She could have fun with this situation. So with a small smile she went back into the club to find Janette still dancing, thinking of breaking the news to Janette, she was caught by surprise when she was grabbed and shoved into the mosh pit.

With her brain being slightly distracted with alcohol and the prospect of Nico coming, she started to join in on the dancing while waiting for Nico. A pair of large hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her to the front of the body as she started to sway to the upbeat rap song. Getting lost in the song she lost track of time. When she realized she was sweaty and turned on again, she turned and started to leave when she felt a stare from across the room. Looking over she noticed Nico's dark figure in the corner of the club watching. Deciding to put a plan in action, which she didn't even know she had, she went back to her previous partner and became a little more seductive and aggressive with her body's movements. For a couple of more minutes she kept the game up when she realized nothing had happened. She didn't even feel his eyes on her anymore. Starting to falter a little she heard some movement behind her, the hands on her waist were replaced by a pair of very strong arms that tugged her to his front. She took in his scent and recognized it immediately. Continuing to sway to the music she got lost in the fact that she was being held by her fantasy man. After a couple of moments on the dance floor he began to lead her away. When they walked out of the club she finally looked up and confirmed Nico's presence.

"Hey Nico. Told you I was just fine."

"You were a little close to some stranger don't you think?"

"What? Now you are going to go all caveman on me because I happen to enjoy letting lose and dancing? All because you get paid to protect the assets of the Hawk's? Really?" Stepping out of his reach she started back into the club, "Well go away, I'm tired of being just a part of your career and would like to dance away my stress for a little longer. Go handle the situation on your own."

Just about to reach the door, she put her hand up to the handle only to have it captured in a stronger, warmer hand that belonged to Nico. He used the captured hand to pull her to him. Being wrapped in his arms like that she couldn't help but look into his eyes. Seeing the stormy reaction happening in his eyes with her body so close, she began to react throughout her body.

"Just a part of my career? Are you dense Doctor? For someone who is trained to recognize the obvious, you fail to see what is right in front of you."

"Yeah? What's that Mr. Careles?"

"Me." He bent so quick she didn't have time to react when his lips captured hers in a passionate kiss that screamed possessiveness. Pulling away when air became essential, he paused before returning to kiss her again, this time starting slow and giving Dani a taste of what it really felt to be cherished and loved. She returned his kiss with everything she had, moaning loudly and moving her hands into his hair. He moaned as he felt her nails scrap down his scalp. She whimpered when he pulled her even closer and dug one of his hands in her hair as a response.

"Hmmm…Didn't know I could possibly interrupt anything like this Dani. Hi Nico! Having fun yet?!"

Breaking apart, both breathing harshly, both annoyed with the interruption, they just glared at Janette.

"Okay, okay. Can I have the keys at least Danielle? I don't have enough money for a cab."

Handing her the keys and continuing to stare into Nico's eyes, she never noticed Janette smirk and shake her head as she climbed into Dani's vehicle and drove home.

"Danielle, you can never be part of the job to me. You honestly never have been. You are so much more than that. My heart, my soul, my everything."

Dani just dropped her forehead to Nico's chest, right on his heart and took a shuddering breath.

"Nico, can we go home now?"

He pulled her close and gave her another toe curling kiss. When he pulled away he hit the remote start for his Lincoln and opened her door. When she took a seat, he leaned close and whispered with his lips brushing her ear. "You will come home with me, and spend the night. But first I have to tell you, I look forward to peeling your clothes off while telling you how beautiful you are."

He snuck away as she gasped, slithering quietly into his seat he put the car in drive and sped off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When he reached the underground parking garage of his apartment, he looked over to find Dani passed out. Smiling to himself he realized he could settle for a nice night of sleep with her in his arms. Parking his Lincoln, he pulled her out of the car careful not to wake her and carried her up to his apartment. While in the elevator he frowned with the sensation of her small weightless body in his arms. She really was small and fragile but had the heart and strength of a beautiful lioness, he loved her for that. Reaching his door he carefully unlocked his apartment, unarmed and rearmed it all the while still holding her in his arms. She did a little adjusting in her sleep so that her nose was buried in the crook of his neck and her head lay on his shoulder. Smiling to that sensation and resisting kissing her awake he tried laying her on the bed. She tightened her arms around his neck though, and moaned a little when he tried to pull himself free. Chuckling to himself he finally disengaged his body from hers and started to undress them both. When he realized she had no bra on he almost growled. So settling with pulling an old tee-shirt over her and climbing into bed in his boxers, he once again wrapped himself up in her and fell asleep. For the first time in a long time, he slept peacefully without any nightmares and a small smile on his face.

Waking up next to Dani is something he will cherish for the rest of his life, never has he felt so complete and content to just lie in bed and snuggle. Yes ladies and gentlemen, Nico Careles is currently snuggled up with Danielle Santino and he absolutely loves it, looks forward to more of this. Looking at the clock he saw that it was about 8 in the morning, knowing Dani is a heavy sleeper, he decides to slip out of bed and go for his morning run. Just in case she woke up while he was gone he went to his porch, plucked a yellow tulip and left a note with it next to her telling her he was just running and not to go anywhere. Setting off on a light jog he took in his surroundings. Tall buildings, little amount of people except for early workers, cars still moving all around, police officers grabbing morning coffee, and the occasional jogger. But most importantly he took in the beautiful weather, the sun slowly peeking through the buildings, the birds chirping and leaves falling. He thought of Dani still in bed and with a small smile made his 5 mile loop home.

Getting back to the apartment with his thighs and calves burning, he took the stairs two at a time to his apartment floor. When he opened the door softly he listened, when quiet calm met him he knew that Dani, his Dani was still in bed asleep. With a megawatt grin spreading across his face he walked to the bathroom. Gathering some sweats to change into after a shower, he set the coffee pot to brew and took a quick, warm and relaxing shower.

Dani awoke to the sound of water running; as she rolled over she felt something underneath her back. Rolling over completely she broke into a grin when she spotted the tulip and read his note. She was falling fast and had no reason to stop it from happening. After reading the note and realizing he must already be back and showering, she slipped out of bed and with only his old tee-shirt on walked into the kitchen. Surrounded by the aroma of coffee she smiled, he truly knew her too well. Starting to make coffee she felt warm arms slip around the back of her waist, smiling she leaned back into his chest.

"I guess I fell asleep on the drive home huh?" she asked while turning to look into his eyes.

"Yeah, but I had the delight of carrying you to bed. By the way, next time you don't have a bra on, try not to fall asleep."

"Why?" a slight blush spreading across her face.

"Because I was having difficulty just trying to tuck you in without waking you up, not to mention the fact that I had to physically restrain myself after that little shock." With a sly grin on his face he chuckled as her mouth dropped.

"Well ok then Mr. Careles. I'll dress more PG when I plan on going to clubs, getting drunk, and getting picked up by a possessive Navy Seal." With a smirk of her own she started to turn back to her coffee cup on the counter. She didn't even make it halfway around when he grabbed her waist, spun her toward him and assaulted her mouth with his. She moaned and slipped her fingers into his still wet hair while returning the passionate kiss with all she had. Breaking away after air became apparent, she sighed in bliss.

"Like you really mind my possessiveness Doctor?"

"No Nico, I certainly don't. But if you plan on kissing a girl like that, you really should have just woke me up."

"Why is that Dani?" He started to lay butterfly kisses along her neck and collarbone.

" Because I definitely just want to be back in bed right now."

"Your wish is my command." Picking up a squealing Dani, he kissed her into silence while carrying her into the bedroom again. This time when he laid her on the bed he climbed over her up the bed. Never breaking their kiss until he removed his shirt and hers. Instantly, his hands found her naked breast and started to twirl his fingertips around her nipples. Dani moaned loud and long at his attention. As things got heated, Dani began to pant with need, sliding her hand down his chest and finding his length she stroked him long and hard. He growled at that, and went into a frenzy of removing his clothes and her underwear. When they were both naked and he hovered over her he began to kiss her sweetly as he entered her in one long stroke. The moan they both let out in sync was one of happiness and complete fulfillment. He moved his hands to intertwine with hers and hold them above her head as he let his abs and thigh muscles do the work of starting a deep and slow pace. He wanted their first time to be long and deep. Their connection driving Dani into her first orgasm she pulsed around his member. He groaned with her at the sensation of being milked with her inner muscles. Moving a tad harder in a slightly different angle Dani moved her ankles to intertwine behind his back, which allowed him in deeper. She moaned louder until she came again with her 2nd orgasm. He moaned and moved his lips to her ear for a second only to growl "third time is the charm Danielle." She began to moan even louder as he picked his pace up, kissing along her neck and working her into frenzy against his bed. When they both reached their last climax it was in sync and absolutely amazing. Lying their after their love making, Nico pulled out slowly and rolled to curl around Dani once again.

"Danielle Santino, you will be the death of me."

"Nico, all I want is to be the life for you. I hope this isn't too soon but I love you. Always have and always will." She looked into his eyes to see them rim with tears. "Oh, Nico I'm sorry. It was too early, I just couldn't stop myself. You make love so passionately and it wasn't like that with any other man. I'm sorry, I can go." Starting to pull away he grabbed her and shifted to hold himself above her while effectively trapping her in his stance. He slowly, while staring into her eyes lowered his lips to hers. This kiss was filled with passion, possessiveness, love, and so much more. It was the sweetest kiss she had ever had, and it brought tears to her eyes.

"Danielle Santino, I love you. I have since the first day I met you. Please don't ever regret this, or leave me. Please keep my heart safe, I don't have much strength left in it."

He laid his head in the crook of her neck as a few tears slid down his cheeks, having just given her everything and for the first time in his life being extremely afraid at what the future might bring. When he felt her hands slid into his hair and pull his head up to look into her eyes she smiled with a sad and loving stare, "Always Nico. Always."

They fell back into a dreamless nap with loving smiles on their faces while being held by their soul mate. Both so glad they found the strength to make that move, and Dani happy for what a night at a dance club brings when involved with one Nico Careles.

END


End file.
